Combat Guide (Scorpio)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Scorpio Constellation Scorpio is the main constellation where players will stagnate, due to the power requirements increasing and having the need to own at least a few 5* parts or some other power boosting media. Players will also face two truly difficult bosses for their unique style of attacks and weaponry. Enemy wave behaviour - Slow, staggered waves. The enemies have quite some HP and usually fire upon entry. While not difficult, they possess some troublesome spreadfire weaponry towards the end. Stage 58 - Phantom VII (2nd) Quite oddly, Phantom here disposes of its laser drones and switches to full live weaponry. None of its attacks are particularly fast nor powerful, and instead involves heavy use of spread weaponry, being the most significant of the lot. All it takes is a bit of clever dodging and it'll go down in no time. Stage 60 - Space Native (2nd) Same affair with the Space Native on first phase. The biggest changes are in its second phase which completely changed his attacks. It still bears the same narrow hitbox. Space Native seemingly attacks like a bug would with its dander-styled bullets and sprays. This also takes weaving to the next level with the sheer intensity of bullets and later use of combined attacks to make your day worst. In between, it also uses tracking gunfire which it can fire repeatedly. Stage 62 - Iron Beetle The Iron Beetle switches out from slow and large gunfire to powerful bullet spreads of fixed types. It also employs the use of shock and awe tactics in tandem with tracking and even accelerating gunfire - sometimes combined with oscillating effects. It also hurts to get hit by its attacks, so watch yourself if you let it go into random attack cycles, as it can churn out some really nasty attack combos. Be particularly careful of the lengthy bullet whip and the accelerating tracking bullets, those really hurt if you get hit with par armour. Stage 64 - Native Evolutional Species An obvious upgraded to the Space Native, this menacing machine has a completely different attacking system and very tight bullet cluster attacks. In particular, the spiraling bullets it fires has a very tricky hitbox, but fortunately is not a threat by itself. It will also occasionally use high speed tracking bullets on you with a dangerous laser cannon fired from its abdomen end. When it ends its basic attack cycle it starts to fire its weapons in double intensity. Like the Space Native it transforms into an open bug and uses even more dangerous attacks than its predecessor. While still using the dander-like attack it has a ridiculously high-speed spiraling gunfire attack with extremely tight spaces or very wide swerves to avoid it. Because of its upgrade in damage, players have to be well practiced in evading bullet storms or risk easy destruction at the hands of this machine. Like any boss, be careful not to let Evolutional Species engage you with its random cycle for too long, as it can repeatedly use its most dangerous attacks in a chain. Causing a lot of unneeded damage to your fighter if you already have trouble evading it. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Mech Armour Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Scorpio Category:Stage Mode